


Always and Forever

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Hogsmeade, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, RSCandyHearts, Trans Remus Lupin, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	Always and Forever

“Hey, Moons! You coming or what?” Remus rolled his eyes and smiled. “Just go on ahead Pads.” He was still a bit sore from the full moon, but Sirius didn’t have to know that. Sirius seemed to sense it though because he slowed down, walking next to Remus. “I’m fine Sirius, go on ahead.” Sirius snorted. “And pass up the opportunity to annoy you? Fat chance, Messer Moony.”

“Not quite annoying when I want you near me.” The words slipped out before Remus realized what he said. “Oh- er.. I meant-” Remus blushed when Sirius turned to look at him. “Nah, I like being around you too, Moons,” Sirius smiled, making Remus want to dissolve into thin air. 

Soon enough, they were in Hogsmeade, Sirius making a beeline for Zonko’s. Remus shook his head fondly at Sirius’s antics. 

They spent a good two hours in Zonko’s before Sirius suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks. Once they got a booth, Sirius ordered butterbeers for them both. “Do ya think Lily’s hexed James yet?” Remus mused as he took a sip of his butterbeer. Sirius grinned at him, then pointed out the window behind Remus.

“Considering James is outside with green skin, I’d say yes.” Remus turned around sharply, wincing when one of his cuts from the moon pulled. Sirius looked at Remus in concern. “Moony? You okay.” 

“‘M fine Pads.” Sirius shot him another look before changing the subject.

Remus was not, in fact, okay. Something that was made apparent when he stood up, nearly collapsing. Sirius caught him. “Moony! What-” Sirius cut himself off, looking at Remus’s shirt. There was a small bloodstain on it. Wordlessly, Sirius helped Remus leave the pub, leading him to a small alley. “Either you let me heal you, or I will drag you to Pomfrey's.” Remus shook his head. Sirius could never see what was under his shirt. Sirius glared at him, making Remus sigh. “Just- just take me to Pomfrey's.” Shocked, Sirius nodded, helping Remus back to the castle. 

\----

To say Sirius was concerned would be an understatement. Remus was acting shifty, there was a bloodstain on his shirt that wasn’t there before, and Remus wouldn’t let Sirius heal him, instead asking to go to Pomfrey's. 

Remus always let Sirius heal him if the alternative was Pomfrey.

After Pompfrey finished healing and opened the curtain, Remus was sitting up on the bed with a fresh shirt on. “You okay Moons?” Remus nodded. “I accidentally reopened one of the cuts from the moon earlier, not a big deal.”

“Remus if it wasn’t a big deal why wouldn’t you let me heal you?”

“Look, if you’re mad we had to cut the trip, you can always-”

“I’m not mad about the bloody Hogsmeade trip! I’m not even mad! I’m just worried about you.” Remus glared. “You don’t-”

“Yes, I do! I do when you do this! Why didn’t tell me you hurt yourself?!” Remus bit his lip, looking conflicted. Then he sighed. “Rem?” Sirius took a small step forward, silently asking Remus if he could sit. Remus nodded, sighing again. “What do you know about transgender?”

-

You could hear a pin drop. Remus waited with bated breath for Sirius’s answer, trying to keep himself from panicking. “I know that I support them completely. If you identify as something other than the shit hand you got dealt, that’s fine, what’re your pronouns?” He seemed to direct the last part at Remus. Remus let out a breath. “He/him.” Sirius grinned at Remus, that amazing grin that made Remus want to melt. Then he frowned slightly. “Wait, so the reason you didn’t want me to heal you-”

“Was because I didn’t want you to see my binder. Yeah.” Sirius grinned again. “Well, I just want you to know I’m about as straight as a circle.” Sirius stopped a second before continuing, “And that being said, I’m really fucking gay for you, Remus Lupin.” It took a second before the weight of what Sirius said sunk in. Before Remus even realized what he was doing, his lips crashed against Sirius’s. When they pulled away, they were both blushing. “So, er… Yeah. I like you a lot, too.” Sirius grinned again before kissing him. “Remus Lupin, will you be my boyfriend?” Remus didn’t even think before replying.

“Always and forever.”


End file.
